


Lacrime di coccodrillo

by Omibombay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic scritta per il Drabble Weekend indetto su We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock, “Se mi chiamerai, ci sarò sempre.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrime di coccodrillo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Parole: 176  
> Personaggi: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: angst  
> PoV: seconda persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Prompt: Sherlock, Johnlock, "Se mi chiamerai, ci sarò sempre."  
> Gentilmente offerto da Elisa Story Zabini

Lo guardi sorridere a sua moglie e non puoi fare meno di sentire lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa dolorosa.  
Hai avuto la tua occasione, Sherlock Holmes, ma l’hai sprecata, ingenuamente hai creduto che lui ti avrebbe aspettato, ma due anni sono stati troppo anche il tuo John; no non è mai stato tuo.  
Metti la giacca e lasci il ricevimento, la tua parte l’hai fatta. Rischi di dire o fare qualcosa che rovini quella giornata e tu non vuoi. John non se lo merita.  
Così, semplicemente, te ne vai.  
Torni a Beker Street e l’appartamento non ti è mai sembrato tanto vuoto e silenzioso.  
Prendi il violino e note struggenti iniziano a espandersi per la stanza. Metti tutto il tuo dolore in quella sonata.  
Il trillo dissonante di un messaggio in arrivo ti distrae. Prendi l’apparecchio ed hai la certezza che sia lui.  
-Se mi chiamerai, ci sarò sempre. JW-  
Porti il cellulare alle labbra mentre una lacrima solca la tua guancia.  
Hai perso la tua occasione Sherlock Holmes, quelle sono solo lacrime di coccodrillo.


End file.
